onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Straw Hat -- Level Up!
I believe that when the time comes for the Straw Hats to be reunited, all of them will be better than before. I would like to hear your own idea on this. As for me this is what I have in mind: *Luffy - he can now use Haōshoku Haki freely *Zoro - he will learn how to use Haki from the "Unknown Swordsman" (ch560) *Nami - her Clima-Tact will be upgraded by the "Wind Knot" *Usopp - his weapon will upgrade. After learning how to survive in Greenstone, the forest of thieves, he will become a Trap Master *Sanji - he will also learn how to use Haki. (I don't want to think of him becoming an okama) *Chopper - he will find some herb/plant in Torino Kingdom that will allow him to have his 8th transformation *Robin - after being freed by the Revolutionaries on Tequila Wolf island, she will gain a very valuable information from the Revolutionaries that will be very critical for their trip, like the location of Rio Poneglyph. *Franky - he will discover the early laboratory of Vegapunk, and he will upgrade his cyborg body *Brook - he will learn an ancient song from Namakura Island that has a various effect, like confusing the enemies. 05:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :My Opinion: :#The fact he is using it is a level up in itself, mastery may take time. :#Definately going to get something out the incident, but I doubt haki. :#Doubt she'll upgrade it with the knot, but she'll learn a lot of other tricks and tips abiout the weather from there. :#Considering he just got fat, I think it will lean more to learning to keep himself sharp since he let himself go. :#I just think she'll meet the revolutionaries, Dragon perhaps, they seem to be her ticket right now back to Luffy. :#Possibly, or he may find something else there. :#Some folks put it down to using his appearance more then anything to an advantage. :I lot of fans want them all to upgrade out of this, but I don't think its ness. Luffy himself definately is using haki more, but at the same time he has gained many new allies and matured greatly as well as recieved a mental blow with Ace's death. His most major upgrade may simply come from the events. One-Winged Hawk 08:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) One of the things i liked about one piece is the fact that the story is never as linear and pridictable as some other animes like bleach for instance the characters never really simply upgrade they learn new things over time Aba1 Heres what i think about Usopp. I reckon him becoming fat will mean that he will have to work extremely hard to re-lose this weight. This would in turn make much more physically fit as seen before and also boost his confidence. Another theory I have about Usopp is that he will find a devil fruit. If he does find a devil fruit it will be one that would not normally be useful unless they already had a skill. so basically a fruit that could compliment Usopps sniping skills. I think something like a Bug Zoan type. Or possibly a fruit that allows the user to make there opponent see illusions etc. The latter would work very well with Usopp as his fighting style uses trickery as its core. In regards to Usopp finding a Devil Fruit, I do think that is not likely. It would be cool, but unlikely. Besides, that's one of the best things about Usopp: he's so "weak" that the fact that he's still alive is just awesome. I could see everything else about the whole having to lose weight and become more fit and having more confident coming true, and even his sniping ability getting better because he needs to snipe in a heavily wooded area, so he'll learn to use his surroundings and instincts better, but that's about it.Galcion 18:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC)